


Hush Now

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse of domestic Bering and Wells fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

Helena ran her fingers smoothly through downy soft curls. Perched on the edge of the bed in the still of night watching the now peacefully slumbering form, she wondered what she had done in life to be deserving of such beauty. A muffled incoherent statement floated from the small parted lips as her daughter turned in her sleep. 100 years of solitude in bronze left its marks on her soul. The time traveler didn’t sleep as often as her body told her she should, but these were the small sacred moments that she didn’t want to miss when her eyes were closed. 

Her sweet baby had another ear infection, like most toddlers ,and her wife was out chasing down another artifact. Helena didn’t mind being left at home with the children. After she and Myka finally reunited confessing their mutual feelings, it had been clear that their romantic association would be a permanent one. Helena bought the small house next to the B&B, knowing her lover would not be able to stay far from her ever demanding job. But H.G. Wells was more than done with traipsing the globe. She fancied a life where she once again put pen to paper. She should have known that the secret service agent would be all too pleased by the idea. And they had enjoyed every bit of her domesticity. She had torn the house apart customizing it as she went with great joy. She never tired of learning the mechanics of modern marvels. For their wedding, she gifted Myka with an exact replica of her library from her home in London. With the help of Mrs. Frederick, she managed to even acquire the original furnishings and books. She greatly enjoyed how her new wife’s fingers ran reverently across the bindings of books moments before taking her on the large leather couch. 

One night a few months later after a particularly dangerous mission, Helena again allowed herself to be seduced in the library. Myka exhausted them both in her quest to feel whole and safe again. That particular state was a dangerous one for Helena, one where she almost always spoke her most heartfelt truths. From her position, with her head resting on the slightly damp chest of her soulmate, the words started tumbling from her mouth. She’d been dreaming of a family again. A family with Myka and with mini-Mykas running underfoot. Helena was well aware that during the agent’s illness, she had taken precautions to ensure she would be able to have children if she wanted them. It took long moments before her mouth finally stopped moving and she allowed her younger partner to get a word in edgewise. The prolonged moment of silence would have worried Helena had fingertips not been gently tracing up and down her spine. She looked bravely up to see her wife’s face attempting to process the information. 

“You want to carry my baby,” the young woman said finally. Helena nodded surely. Her wife launched at her again with such enthusiasm that they both crashed to the floor. In spite of the rough landing, Myka coaxed another powerful climax from the inventor’s already well sated body. 

Unlike her first, Helena’s second pregnancy was a thing of beauty and wonder. She reveled in the doting attention her wife showered her with. And when at last she held the healthy crying baby in her arms, she felt a sense of completion she had spent her entire life believing could not exist for a woman like her. From the moment of Alexandra’s birth it was as though life was in fast forward. She was the light of her mothers’ lives and their rag-tag family. At times it seemed as though the entire warehouse operated around her demands on everyone’s time. Myka traveled less and researched more. Her current trip was an exception to the rule, but could not be avoided. An influx of pings sent the team scattered across the US. 

And so Helena sat petting her sick baby. The infections had been so frequent over the last few months that they'd established a routine. When her little Alexi felt the illness coming on she would crawl up in her mummy's lap. The time traveler would humm and rock her until she fell asleep. Helena would medicate her and take her to bed watching over her as she slept. 

The slight creak of the bedroom door drew her attention and her heart lept as another curly head came into view. The tired happy smile on her wife's face assuaged every fear she'd held over her safety. Myka knelt next to the bed brushing her lips across the now cool forehead. 

"Another one," she whispered the question. 

Before Helena could respond the small body in the bed turned and drowsily reaching out for her mama even in her sleep. 

"Sleep, baby girl," she murmured into curls. Lightly stroking her daughter’s face as she did to soothe her back to sleep when she was an infant. With astounding swiftness, the precious child fell back into a peaceful slumber. 

Myka reached out her hand and led Helena from the room switching on the baby monitor on her way out. 

"Sorry I wasn't waiting for you in the library," the older woman said delicately trying to asses her lover's mood. 

"You had other pressing matters," Myka answer and squeezed their still entwined hands. "I am just happy to be home with you."

"And I am so happy to have you here. Come take a shower with me, my love." Helena led her into their sinful master bathroom and relieved her of every stitch of clothing. She shucked her own and pulled her willing wife into the steaming water. She washed every inch of skin reverently, gathering two climaxes along the way.

They emerged from the water spiritually renewed and blissfully relaxed. The last words Helena heard as she drifted off to sleep were half sleep slurred declarations of love. She said nothing but pulled the arm around her tighter snuggling into the warmth of her lover.


End file.
